The present disclosure relates generally to the field of batteries and battery modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to batteries that may be used in vehicular contexts, as well as other energy storage/expending applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Batteries, as they are used today, come in a variety of forms. From packs of alkaline batteries purchased at supermarkets to large banks of electrochemical cells capable of powering houses or even spacecrafts, batteries can differ in shape, size, electrical characteristics, and so forth. The ubiquity of batteries as power storage devices is owed, at least in part, to the ability of batteries to be connected to one another in a variety of ways to achieve different power profiles, their scalability, and the reliable nature of the electrochemical cell as a power storage and retrieval solution.
As one specific example, lead-acid batteries have been used for decades in vehicles, and a number of different shapes and sizes have been developed for such batteries in an effort to meet certain power and spatial requirements. Despite these differences in size, shape, and power ratings, many lead-acid batteries include similar features. For example, lead-acid automotive batteries generally include two or more terminals, are generally connected to the same types of components (e.g., alternator, starter), and generally operate on the same electrochemical principles (the redox reactions of lead).
Because of the wide applicability and associated variation in sizes, shapes, and power ratings of batteries, consumers (e.g., distributors, storefronts, auto shops) must ensure that a particular battery meets the requirements of a particular application. For example, a person wanting to replace their vehicle battery must ensure that the replacement battery matches the appropriate specifications established for their vehicle. For this reason, there are a number of standards that specify certain aspects of lead acid batteries (and other standards that may be associated with other types of batteries). These standards enable both manufacturers and consumers to determine whether a particular battery is appropriate for a particular application. For example, the standards may establish limits, ranges, tolerances, etc., for lead-acid batteries relating to dimensions of the battery's housing, number and arrangement of electrochemical cells, the terminals (e.g., locations, shape, and size), the battery's cold cranking performance and charge retention, and how the battery may be retained within the vehicle, among others. As non-limiting examples, standards widely accepted and understood for automobiles and other vehicle applications include Battery Council International (BCI) group numbers, Deutsche Industrie Normen (DIN codes), and European Norm (EN) codes. Each of these group numbers or codes may be considered to specify a particular set of requirements for a lead-acid battery.
While these standards are very helpful to ensure the compatibility of a particular battery with a particular application, this not only requires the purchaser to seek out a particular type of battery (e.g., a battery that accords with a BCI, DIN, and/or EN number), but also typically requires the point-of-purchase to carry a large stock of different battery types. For instance, an automotive specialty store might stock large quantities of batteries of varying group number requirements to meet the needs of various consumers.
In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, it is now recognized that it may be desirable to meet a variety of application requirements using a reduced number of battery types. Indeed, it is also recognized that it may be desirable for a single battery type to be compatible with multiple battery type applications.